Satan's Cat Demon
by QueenFandom
Summary: Lucy is bitten by a Cat Demon one night that follows her home. He explains her new power called "Satan's Cat." She struggles to hide her newfound power. And the GMG is coming up…


**Satan's Cat**

**Summary: Lucy is bitten by a cat one night that follows her home. He explains her new power called "Satan's Cat." She struggles to hide her newfound power. And the GMG is coming up…**

**Pairing: Undecided**

**Chapter One: Bitten**

**—****Lucy's POV—**

I left the guild after sunset, the light already fading from the horizon. I summoned Plue, and held him as I balanced on the edge of the canal. I saw a cat by the bridge, bruised and bloody. I sprinted home, carrying the cat to my apartment, panicking. I closed Plue's gate quickly, not wanting to carry him that far yet not wanting to leave him. I fumbled with the lock, and finally unlocked it, slamming the door open and then rested him on a pillow on the kitchen table. I shut the door afterwards and ran to the closet, where I had a stash of medical materials, cause of the many fights by Team Natsu in my home. I quickly washed the wound and poured some disinfectant on it, wincing as the cat's flesh sizzled slightly. It stirred, and I gasped in relief. It saw my hand, and, obviously feeling groggy yet threatened, bit my finger. I expected to see some blood, but it glowed scarlet for one second, but not with blood, and then faded. I looked at the maroon cat, which I now deemed a he, who rubbed his eyes cutely, and then looked at me. He remembered what he did, and started to talk, to my surprise, as I knew, somehow, that he wasn't an exceed.

"I am very sorry for that. I now formally apologize and if there's anything I can do to make up for it, I mean, it's irreversible…" he continued to ramble on, but one thing caught my attention.

"What do you mean, 'irreversible'? It was just a temporary mark on my hand!" I said, waving the finger he bit at him.

"Um," he said, clearing his throat nervously. "Look." He revealed his fangs, which glowed scarlet with something I knew wasn't blood. "I may have, accidentally, mind you, made you my apprentice. I mean, transferred some power. I don't actually need to train you; it comes naturally."

"That's not so bad." He nodded. "What types of magic?"

"Well, our being is a 'Satan's cat,' but the magic is demon cat. Not demon cat _slaying, _though, since I transferred my magic. You can teleport, and you can curse or cure people, depending. It's like the black cat saying, except it works either way. Also, you can turn into partial and full demon cat forms." He glowed scarlet, and in front of me stood a black-haired man with piercing green eyes. He wore brown breeches, black boots, and a red vest-thing with golden trimmings and buttons, with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath. "That's my human form. This is my partial." On top of his head and a bit above his hips by his back appeared scarlet cat ears/tail. His tail lifted up his shirt and vest a little, and his ears twitched a bit as he continued to speak: "Also, you can control the elements, you're super duper agile, and your instincts are awesome. And your senses are increased, even more than a dragonslayers'."

"But they aren't!"

"Feel your magic container. Now imagine another. Yours would be… wait, let me sense it… gold. Imagine it connects to the other, and transfer the magic into you." I did as he said, and a _whoosh_ing sound filled my ears. Suddenly, I could hear every little thing: the rustle of the curtain, people talking in their apartments, the people in boats in the canal rowing.

"Wow," I breathed, amazed by it. So I can hear better than Natsu, huh? Now I'll know when he tries to sneak in. And the pranking possibilities… no. I have to use this how it's supposed to. The cat… human… cat demon guy said to me, "Well, I have to go. Everything will come on instinct, and, while my eyes turn scarlet when I get angered, or when I really need it, yours will turn gold, and you'll find a new container of magic that you can only use then. After all, you now have 2 second origins. Su-pah powerful! And since they also work on the other container, it's like 4x the magic of before. So, I have to go. If you need me, press the scarlet flower on this bracelet and say 'Teacher of my magic, come forth!' and I shall appear. Bye!" He unlocked my window, climbed out, and jumped down. What is with people and their hate of doors? Anyway, how to tell the guild…

**Comment your pairing. Should she be paired with the cat demon guy? Someone in the guild? Or a new OC? Your pick!**

**Ciao, QueenFandom~nya!**


End file.
